


The World Counts Loudly to Ten

by Bizjube



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Backstory, Blood and Gore, Dark, Hold on to your hats, It's WWII so it's pretty damn messed up, Nazis, Not Beta Read, Violence, War, World War II, fanbot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bizjube/pseuds/Bizjube
Summary: Snow has been deactivated for decades, but now that the war is over, she is desperate to tell her tale.This is a backstory of sorts for my fanbot, Snow. Its fucked up, just saying. This is not for the faint of heart. I'm not leaving a single damn thing out, so you bet that this is going to be one of the hardest things to both write and read.Loosely inspired by Rammstein's song, Sonne.





	The World Counts Loudly to Ten

Chapter 1: 

Das System ist Online  
Why was she being turned on? She could hear voices muttering around her. She didn’t understand. Where was she? Where was her father?  
She could only pick up bits and pieces for the conversation around her. Something about… her core? She didn’t recognize the language, and her translater seemed to be down.  
Her optics flooded her wiring with light and the room came into focus. There were two people. Blonde people. They looked beautiful, but there was something wrong. Their eyes were gold, worried.  
“Wo bin ich, und was wollt ihr mit mich?” She squeaked out. She hoped these beautiful people could understand her.  
“Ah, fuck. Translator is broken. Du bist sicher. Mein Name ist Adr-”  
“Wer ist DEIN FÜHRER?” She demanded, unaware that Peter had twisted the volume wire.  
“Shit! Mother fuck! Peter turn that DOWN!” Adrian said, chucking a roll of duct tape at him.  
“I know! I’m sorry!” The man behind the bot, Peter, disconnected the speechwire hurriedly.  
English. These people were American.  
Her speech was reconnected and the woman who had been speaking in her mother tongue leaned down and suddenly, her eyes turned a crystal blue.  
“Was ist dein Name?” the woman asked.  
“Mein Name ist Schneewittchen, und du?”  
“Mein Name ist Adrian. Peter, how long until you get the translator online?”  
“Just a few minutes. These wires are colored differently.”  
“Du bist Amerikanisch.” She whispered. Adrian nodded.  
“And there! It’s on! Hey Schne-Schnay-Sch-”  
“Snow. It’ll translate into her own language for her so it doesn’t matter if we say it in English or not.” Adrian interrupted Peter before he could offend the bot.  
“I have no information for you. I cannot give you anything.” Snow said quietly. Her vocal processor was full of static, but her accent came through clearly. Her optics, while broken, held fear.  
“We’re not going to hurt you. You’ve been inactive for a long time. The war is over.” The other man in the room said. He smiled gently at Snow.  
“That’s Alex, my brother. Behind you is Peter, my friend. He’s the one who switched you on.” Adrian said, pointing to the man beside her and the man behind Snow. A man in a keyhole mask moved to stand in front of her.  
“You’ve sustained very little damage despite how long it’s been since the war ended. Your circuitry is incredibly advanced. You’re beautiful.” Peter remarked.  
Father always called her beautiful.  
But these were Americans. They couldn't be trusted.  
“Guys, she’s been filled with propaganda. She is literally a Nazi.” Alex warned.  
"Now what?"  
“Wipe her memory card?”  
“No. It’ll just fry her more."  
"She can learn.” Adrian said, sending Snow a warm smile.  
“What year is it?” Snow asked hesitantly.  
“2018, almost 2019. It’s been...” Adrian counted on her fingers, “73 years. Huh, that’s neat.”  
“What is?” Peter asked.  
“I was born in 1945. I’m 73.”  
Snow couldn’t believe it.  
“But you look 18, Fraulein Adrian.” Snow remarked.  
“I moisturize.”  
“We lost the war then?” Snow asked.  
“Yeah, but don’t worry. You’ll be safe here. There are other automatons here that will be more than happy to teach you… something different.” Alex said, furrowing his eyebrows as he spoke.  
“For now, through, can you tell us what happened to you?”  
Snow’s head swiveled to look at Adrian, who had moved beside her. Adrian did not look like she wanted to hurt Snow, and if the war really is over…  
“Prove to me the war is over.”  
Adrian pulled a creased piece of paper out of the locket around her neck and handed it to Snow.  
“This is a photograph.”  
Snow’s gears turned excitedly. It was so real, so colorful. Adrian wasn't going to hurt her, she could feel it. Snow nodded to Adrian.  
“I suppose I should start in 1939…”


End file.
